Bickering Strangers
by kateandharvey
Summary: CC's in England for her sister's wedding, Niles is visiting his parents... The two cross paths and meet in a new way...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I totally got this idea from Last Chance Harvey. "Different way to meet" stories aren't really my cup of tea, but occasionally I like to write one. So without further chit chat...

Disclaimer: I do not own The Nanny, or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Last Chance Harvey.

**Bickering Strangers**

**Chapter 1**

**kateandharvey**

As Niles Brightmore entered a cab at the airport, he watched in amusement as a woman looked for her missing limo. She screamed, and fumed... Clearly having ordered the limo in advance, and now it was nowhere to be found.

Quietly, he chuckled to himself. Getting out of his cab, Niles walked over to the woman, who was currently screaming at an airport employee.

"Excuse me." He softly spoke, tapping her on the shoulder.

"You don't understand! I'm-" Stopping short at being addressed from behind, she turned.

"You're who?" He questioned her incomplete thought.

The woman would've answered, however, she was in a trance by the man in front of her. He was handsome, to say the least. Aged a little, sandy blonde hair, bright, sparkling blue eyes... She cleared her throat. "CC Babcock. What do you want?"

He chuckled, "I understand that you're missing your ride. I was just going to suggest, I'd be willing to share-"

"-Share?" She laughed, "Maybe you misunderstood, I'm CC Babcock. I _don't share_."

Niles sighed. "Fine then. Have a good day." And with a nod of his head, he was gone, back into his cab.

"Are you ready, Sir?" The cab driver asked.

Niles nodded, "Yes, I do-"

There was a knock on the window. There she was, CC herself. Openeing the door, she silently climbed in. She leaned forward, and rattled off an address to the cab driver. He nodded, and they took off.

CC stared at Niles for a moment, as he stared back. "So?" She questioned, "Do you have a name, or would you prefer to be referred to as 'it'?"

He chuckled, "Niles Brightmore." And he held out his hand.

Looking at it disgustedly, she just nodded.

"Where're you headed?" He questioned.

She shrugged, irritated, and rattled off the same address she had to the cab driver.

He sighed, "I'm aware. I suppose I should've said why are you going there?"

"You should have. Business."

"What kind of business?" He continued to question.

"M-Y-O-B." She responded.

"I'm sorry?" He played dumb, just to be irritating.

"Mind your own business!" And she sighed loudly, turning her head to the window.

He chuckled heartily. She turned to glare at him. "And just _what _is so funny?"

Her attitude only made him laugh more. "You're a trip and a half, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, "So I've been told."

"Ma'm." The cab driver achieved her attention, "There's too much construction, and they've got an accident down near your hotel. I can't getchya there."

She sighed once again, "Look, I need to get down there, and I need to get down there soon-"

"-You hungry?" Niles questioned.

"Excuse me! Interrupting is very-"

"-You're excused. Yes or no."

She shrugged, "I'm a little famished. What's it to you?"

He shrugged. "Well you seem to be having a bad day, and my day's gone pretty much the same way... What do you say I make it up to the both of us and I buy you lunch?"

She ran her eyes down his body. "I don't eat McDonald's, thank you." And she turned back to the cab driver.

"Woah, ho!" Niles exclaimed, holding up his hands. "No need to be fierce! I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He turned to the driver, "Can you pull over up here?"

Niles turned to her, and handed her a twenty. "This should cover my part of the ride."

Confused, she frowned. "But you didn't-"

"-Can you let me out?"

She nodded, opening her door, and climbing out of the cab. Reaching into the trunk, Niles pulled out his suitcase, only to watch her also collect hers. At his look, she shrugged. "I'm hungry."

And they entered the restaurant right across the block. It was only a little Coney Island, so they seated themselves.

"So tell me," She began, looking over her menu. "Do you always decided to have lunch with strange women?"

He laughed, "Do you always have lunch with strange men?"

She smiled a little, looking back at her menu.

"I saw that." He informed her.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about." She paused, putting her menu down on the table. Leaning across it, she asked, "So are you a Jack the Ripper? Because I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me before I order."

He laughed deeply, "And just what are you saying about yourself? Something I should know?" He paused, "Because I only intend to pay for lunch."

She smiled, just as the waitress showed up.

"Hello, I'm Jessica and I'll be your server today. Do you folks know what you'd like to drink?"

"I'll have a coke." Niles told the waitress. "She'll have an iced tea."

The waitress nodded, and left to get their drinks.

CC crossed her arms. "Ordering for a lady is very unattractive."

He smirked. "I'm paying by the hour. Attractiveness isn't necessary."

She laughed loudly, "I suppose not." Their smiles were interrupted by a loud ringing, coming from CC's purse. Pulling out her phone, she glanced at the screen. "I'm sorry, excuse me."

"Hello?... Yes, hello Mother... No, I'm in England... Yes... No... I'm not sure just yet... Alright, kiss-kiss... Bye, bye."

Sticking the phone back into her purse, CC smiled at Niles. "Now, where were we?"

His eyes crinkled. "You're not on business." He stated.

Caught, she shook her head, her cheeks turning pink. "No."

"Vacation?"

She nodded, "Well...Yes."

He raised his eyebrows in silent question.

She took a deep breath. "My sister's getting married... for the eighth time... And my mother insists I be there."

"She's getting married, here? In England?"

CC nodded, "Yes."

He nodded, and the waitress came back to take their orders.

"So tell me," CC began, "Because you're obviously a native... Where are you coming from?"

"Well, you're partially right...I am a native, but I moved to America long ago. I've only come back today to visit my parents."

She smiled, "That's sweet."

He shook his head, "Not really. The last time I came to see them was... oh, probably a good year or two ago."

"Do they love you?"

"Pardon?" He was confused by her sudden question.

"Your parents. Do they love you?"

He nodded, "Yes, and I love them just the same."

She smiled sadly, "Then that's enough just in its self."

His eyes crinkled. "Your parents...?"

"Mother's vocabulary consists of my myself and I, and Daddy fades in and out as he likes."

Niles hurt for her. He didn't know, nor could he imagine, not having two loving parents. "I'm sorry." He told her sincerely, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his.

She shrugged, "You get used to it."

After their lunch, which went pretty smoothly, Niles and CC stood outside the diner, trying to part, but all at the same time not wanting to.

Niles smiled, "Well, I suppose this is it..."

CC nodded, "I suppose so..."

"Well," Niles moved his arms, "Have a nice time at your sister's wedding."

She nodded, _I probably won't go... _"Have a nice visit with your parents."

He smiled, and hugged her. She hugged him back, but as he pulled away, their eyes locked. Faces just inches away from each other, she whispered, "Please." And he leaned forward, letting his lips lightly graze hers. But that isn't what she wanted... She didn't know what was coming over her. This man, who she had met only a few hours earlier, had her drawn in like a moth to a flame. She moved her hand from his back to his neck, pulling his lips down harder onto her own. Kissing him fiercely, she eventually pulled away, releasing him.

Both breathing heavily, she realized what she'd done. "I'm sorry."

He smiled a crooked grin, "The pleasure was all mine."

She smiled shyly, and he pulled out a pen from his pocket. "Give me your hand." Willingly, she did. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't have any paper." He said, as if that explained everything. Releasing her hand from his grip, he stepped forward, kissing her on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything." He winked, and walked away.

Glancing down at the inside of her wrist, she saw just what he'd written.

**Niles**

**555-2236**

And for the first time in a long time, she was giddy.

**A/N: Alright, what do you think? Should I continue, or no? Let me know in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Glad you guys liked it! Here's Chapter 2!

**Bickering Strangers**

**Chapter 2**

**kateandharvey**

CC's hands shook as her finger hovered over the buttons... To call or not to call? She needed a date for DD's wedding desperately. Showing up without one was not an option. And after the kiss they shared, a date to a wedding didn't seem to be too much to ask for. Taking a deep breath, she took the plunge. Looking on her wrist as she dialed, she smiled softly.

"Hello?"

CC was a little startled. There was a woman's voice on the end of the line. Clearing the lump in her throat, CC responded. "Yes, is Niles there?"

"Um... Hold on just a moment, Dear." The phone was obviously put down for a moment as the woman seemed to, as CC guessed, go and search for Niles. "May I ask who's calling?"

"CC."

"Why hello, hello." The soft baritone voice rang out through her ears.

She smiled, "Hi."

"I apologize greatly, my mother is always paranoid about who's calling... She seems to think people are very interested in her." He chuckled.

"Oh, that was your mother?"

"Yes." He replied. "But forget about her, what can I do for you?"

_"I know what you can do for her." _CC heard from the background of the other line. "Mother!" Niles exclaimed, "I'm sorry. Go ahead, CC."

Smiling, and blushing slightly, she asked, "My sister's wedding is tonight, and I was just wondering... Well, I really need a... Would you consider..." He laughed on the other end of the phone. That man made her so nervous... "Well, would you consider coming as my date? It's just, if I show up without one, I'll never hear the end of it, and I..." She sighed, "Well?"

He laughed again, "You're blabbering, but I'd be honored to be your date. However, I also have a wedding to attend this evening."

"Oh?" Her heart just broke a little inside.

"Yes," His voice became more soothing, noticing she was upset. "It's my best friend. I'm the best man."

"Oh. What time?"

"Four."

Curious, her brow furrowed, "Where?"

"589 Gluf Avenue." They muttered simultaneously.

He was silent as she laughed and told him, "I do believe your best friend is marrying my sister."

"Debbie is your sister?"

"Well, we call her DD, but yes."

He smiled, "Oh, why didn't I notice it before! I thought your last name seemed familiar!"

She laughed, "Yes. Well, I um, I have to get going... So, I'll see you later?"

"Yes. I am your date, am I not?"

She smiled, "Yeah?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'll pick you up at three. I need to be there early for Richard."

CC smiled, "And I'm the maid of honor, and I need to be there early for DD... But what do you say I pick you up?"

Niles' confused and amused look made his mother stop and stare. "Why?"

"Why not?" She retorted.

He laughed, "Alright. I'll see you at three. Would you like the address?"

"Uh... Yes, hold on a moment." And she searched for some paper. Finding some, she copied down the address he rattled off.

Nervously, CC walked up to the house with the address he'd given her. Slowly, she knocked on the door. Soon, a gray haired woman opened the door. "Ah." She smiled, "You must be CC." CC nodded, smiling. "Come in."

CC entered the house nervously. Suddenly, she heard a loud whistle from her left. Turning, she saw a man... An older version of Niles. And it was then she realized that she was alone with his parents.

"Joseph!" Niles' mother scolded, "I'm Marie, and this is my husband Joseph. We're Niles' mum and dad." She smiled at CC.

At that moment, Niles came running down the stairs. "Mum, do I look alright? I-" He stopped short, seeing CC. Taking in her appearance, he smiled. "Radiant." He whispered, walking over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled in thanks, blushing slightly.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, and she nodded. Leading her out the door with his hand on the small of her back, his mother called out, "You kids have fun!"

As soon as they entered the church, Niles turned to CC. "DD's in the dressing room that way," He pointed to his left, "And Richard is in the dressing room that way." He pointed to his right.

She nodded, realizing that they needed to split. "But we'll be together for the ceremony, right?"

"Of course." He winked. "But I have to go this way, and you have to go that way..."

She smiled, "I know, I know." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you, okay?" And she walked towards where she needed to go.

Smiling softly, and holding his cheek, Niles entered the dressing room. "Niles!" Richard exclaimed, standing up to hug his best friend. "What's that look for?"

"I think I'm in love..."

"You've got a date?" Richard asked him. At Niles' nod, "Who?"

"CC." He immediately responded.

"CC? DD's sister?"

Smiling, Niles nodded. "You're in love with DD's sister?" Richard continued.

"Yeah." Niles told him friend, and immediately, Richard embraced Niles. "Way to go, man! Way to go!"

Over in the ladies' dressing room...

"Oh, DD! He's so amazing!" CC sighed dreamily, looking at her sister with a smile. "He's...he's... Oh!"

"Have you kissed him?"

CC blushed deeply, giving away the answer before she could speak. "You did!" DD acknowledged.

"I did." CC smiled softly.

"Good?"

CC took a deep breath. "Beyond...I think I'm in love, DD."

"In love? CC, you only just met the man yesterday!"

"I know..." CC sighed dreamily.

"Well, what're you doing in here with me?" DD paused, looking at her sister, "Go talk to him!"

"What? But, I'm the maid of honor, I can't..."

"It's my wedding, and I say you can! Now, go!"

CC smiled, walking over to the door. "DD? Thanks."

"I've found the love of my life, you go get yours."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I think this is a record for how many chapters I've written in such a short amount of time! Here's chapter 3... (Written in the same day as Chapter 1, thank you very much!) And, the original plan was to make you wait for each chapter, but I couldn't help myself! The story's finished, so here's all of them! :)

**Bickering Strangers**

**Chapter 3**

**kateandharvey**

The wedding went very well. The couple decided to write their own vows, so there were a few tears here and there... But it was a good wedding all in all. The only part CC didn't like about the wedding... She and Niles were seated on opposite sides of the church. Her on the bride's side, and him on the groom's. So as they walked out of the church, hand in hand, they were happy. Really happy...

"What would you like to drink?" He whispered in her ear once they'd reached the reception and were seated.

"You already know." She smiled, reminding him of their time at the restaurant. He smirked back at her, walking away for some drinks.

"That Niles..." Richard's sister whispered, seated next to CC at the table, "He's wonderful. You've got yourself a catch."

"Don't I know it." CC whispered back.

When he appeared with her tea, he grabbed her hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"Love to." She responded, and he pulled her from her chair, and onto the dance floor.

Dancing slowly, he stared into her eyes. "You're very beautiful, CC."

Blushing, she looked downward. "Hey." He put his finger under her chin, lifting her head. "You are." He repeated, looking into her eyes. "Especially those eyes of yours."

She smiled again, and pulled him close, resting her head on his shoulder. "Is this real?" She whispered into his neck.

He nodded, "It is." And he held her just a little bit tighter.

Closing her eyes, CC began to get comfortable. It was amazing how dancing with one man could make all of her stress melt away."CC?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She groaned.

He smiled, "Can I tell you something?"

"Mhm."

He swallowed. "I think I lo-"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The DJ's voice boomed over the speakers. "It's time for some dinner! So if you could all return to your seats, it'd be greatly appreciated."

Niles sighed, he'd missed his chance. He and CC slowly made their way back to their table. As the waiter set a plate in front of CC, she looked at Niles. "It looks amazing!"

Niles nodded, smiling at he happiness. "It does."

"CC!" The couple heard while dancing after dinner.

CC groaned.

"Who's that?" Niles asked, looking at a woman across the room.

"My mother.. Niles, please, you have to do something! She's coming this way!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anything." CC replied, "Anything to get her to not talk to me."

Seeing CC's mother fast approaching, and the desperate look on CC's face, Niles looked directly at CC, "This is because I want to, not just because of your mother." And he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

"CC!" Her mother yelled in surprise, tapping CC on the shoulder.

Pulling away from Niles, CC turned to her mother. "Hello, Mother." She smiled.

"Hello..."

"This is Niles," CC began, "Ric-"

"-Richard's best man. Yes, I know." CC's mother cut her off. "I didn't expect to see you here with a date- nonetheless the groom's best man, but... You _have _always gotten around."

Niles stared at CC's mother in shock.

"Yes, well... Niles, this is my mother. BB."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Niles told her, shaking her hand.

"I wish I could say the same." BB stated nonchalantly. "Anyway, enjoy the party!" And she walked away.

"_That _was your mother?" Niles asked CC as they resumed their dance.

"Yes." CC admitted. "If you don't want to do... uh... _this_." She waved her hand in between them, "Anymore, I understand."

"What?" Niles questioned, "CC, I'm not going to leave because of your mother."

"You're not?" She asked.

"No." He dismissed the idea strongly, "The only reason I was asking was because... This is going to sound corny, but I swear it's the truth... I was only asking because I didn't understand how a woman so beautiful as yourself could come from a woman like that."

CC smiled, blushing again. "So you don't think I really get around?"

"Well I'd understand if you did- look at yourself! You're gorgeous! Besides... I am still paying by the hour." He winked, and she laughed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled, and they continued dancing.

As they danced, CC thought about their relationship. Here she was, dancing with a complete stranger... And not only were they dancing now, but they'd kissed... Twice! CC truly believed that Niles was the best thing to ever happen to her. And that we would be, in the future, the best thing. Sighing contentedly, CC once again placed her head on Niles' should and smiled softly.

"Alright..." The DJ announced once again, "We're going to get ready for the garter toss! So every single guy in the room, come to the center..."

CC looked at Niles, smiling. "Go."

And he did.

Richard held the garter already in his hand. He turned, and tossed it. Immediately, it landed right into Niles' open palms. He turned, and smiled at CC.

She held up two thumbs up, and smiled back.

Niles was happy about catching the garter, but CC had to catch bouquet. And if she didn't...

"Alright ladies! It's time for the bouquet toss... Sir, what's your name?"

Niles pointed at himself in question. At the DJ's nod, he answered, "Niles."

"Nice..." He continued announcing, "Now ladies, which one of you wants the garter put on by Mr. Niles?"

As DD held the bouquet, all of the single ladies gathered. DD tossed the bouquet into the air, and it flew over to the girls...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my goodness! Fourth Chapter in the same day... wow! I'm really impressed with myself. Here's 4!

**Bickering Strangers**

**Chapter 4**

**kateandharvey**

The bouquet flew into the air, landing right into the hands of another woman in the wedding party, Martha. DD's best friend. CC sighed, trying to be a good sport, but... Martha had it out for CC. She hated her because she was the maid of honor, and thought that she deserved to be DD's maid of honor. Martha was pretty, young, funny,... and single. Across the room from the screaming Martha, CC spotted Niles. He looked as sad as she did. Looking at Martha pointedly, he then made a disgusted face at CC, twisting his finger around his head as if to say Martha was not pretty, and was crazy. CC laughed despite her sadness.

Niles, knowing how upset CC was, silently looked at the young man standing next to him. Holding out the garter for him to take. "Would you like this?" Niles asked the man, "I don't want to upset the old lady."

The young man smiled, "No thanks, man. Or I'd be in a world of hurt."

Niles sighed, he'd tried. Walking over to the center of the dance floor, Niles knelt down in front of the chair Martha was sitting in. Carefully, as the music started, he slipped the garter on her leg, barely going past her knee. He smiled politely at her as he stood up. Almost randomly, Martha grabbed Niles' face, pulling him into a kiss. _CC has to see this... I could see her standing by the sidelines, watching. _He thought as he tried to free himself from the lip lock. _She'll see, and know that Martha pulled me forcefully into it. _

But, Niles was wrong. As the garter was being put on, CC was talking to DD, trying to distract herself. She was standing on the sidelines, but trying not to pay attention to where Niles' hands were. However, when she heard the DJ announcing "What a lip lock!" She immediately turned to the dance floor, where Niles had his hands wrapped around Martha's arms, seeming to be pulling her closer and closer to him. Sighing, CC exited the hall hastily, trying to stop the tears in her eyes from falling.

Finally escaping the kiss, Niles searched for CC. Not finding her, he stopped DD. "Where's CC?"

DD shrugged, "I'm not sure where she ran off to. I'm assuming she had to go, go, go right now."

Niles immediately turned without a word, heading towards the bathroom. Banging on the locked women's room door, Niles yelled out to her, "CC! Open this door!"

He heard from the closed door across the hall, "Wrong door."

"CC?" He questioned, pounding on that door.

Suddenly, he heard the lock unclick. Opening the door, he found CC in a utility closet the size of a bathroom stall. "I'm sorry." He told her first thing, reaching out for her arm.

"Don't touch me." She told him coldly, pulling away. "I saw what you did in there."

"CC..."

She laughed bitterly, "You know, the funny thing is that I actually thought I had reason to be angry with you."

Confused, he responded, "You do."

She shook her head sadly, "But I don't." She sighed, "I'm not your wife or your girlfriend... I'm your date."

"But you're not just my date."

She shrugged, "We met twenty four hours ago, I'm not sure what else you can classify me as." She went on, not waiting for his answer. "I knew this was a bad idea." She shook her head, looking down at her feet. "You aren't supposed to get so involved, CC." She reminded herself, closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

Without a word, Niles leaned in, placing kisses on her neck.

"Niles, this is hardly the time..."

"Shh." He mumbled against her skin, "Don't talk, just feel."

"Niles, I don't want to-"

"-I'm not going to force you. That isn't where I'm going with this, trust me... Just feel."

As he continued to place kisses on her neck, Niles could feel her relaxing. Trailing his kisses up to her face, Niles placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Open your eyes." He whispered.

Opening her eyes, CC had a confused look on her face.

"You know what you felt just now?"

She nodded.

"That's how I feel every time I'm with you. Even just thinking about you, or hearing your name... I feel just like that." He paused, watching her reaction. "Now you can't tell me that that is just 'strangers'. That's way more than strangers, and you know it."

She nodded, smiling. Leaning forward, she kissed him passionately. Pulling away, she whispered, "I have something very important to tell you."

"Okay..." He whispered, their foreheads resting against each other.

"But I can't tell you right now."

"Why not?"

She sighed, "Because. It's important, I don't want to ruin it."

"Tell me, please? You'll kill me with the suspense."

"Alright..." She smirked, "I think I'm falling in-"

Suddenly, Niles clutched his chest. "CC?" He questioned. "9-1-1."

As he fell to the ground, she knelt down beside him, opening the closet door and screaming, "Someone call 9-1-1! He's having a heart attack!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm really happy that this story is being enjoyed. There are very few people reading it, but I completely understand if you don't like alternate meeting stories. I was once there myself. But for those who are reading this story, here's chapter five. And no, I promise Niles doesn't die. ;)

**Bickering Strangers**

**Chapter 5**

**kateandharvey**

CC looked at her wrist as she dialed the number yet again. Only this time, it wasn't to hear the soft deep voice of the man she'd met not too long ago, but to inform his parents of a horrible occurrence.

"Hello?" A woman's sleepy voice entered CC's ears.

"Mrs. Brightmore?" CC questioned, "It's CC."

"CC? What's wrong?" Having a woman you'd only met a few hours before call you in the middle of the night was a sure sign something was not going as planned.

"It's Niles... The doctors say he'll be alright, but... He had a heart attack."

Marie gasped. "Alright, Dear. We'll be right down. Do you need anything?"

"Actually, I am a little chilly... Could you bring me a sweater or something?"

"Of course." Marie paused, "A strapless dress isn't good for warmth, is it?"

CC laughed lightly, more to be polite than anything else. "No."

"I'll see you soon, Dear. You're at Mercy, right?"

"Yes, uh... I believe so."

"Bye bye, Dear."

"Bye." CC hung up the phone, and rested her head against the wall next to the pay phone. Closing her eyes, she sobbed.

"I'm looking for a CC Babcock?" The doctor entered the waiting room where CC sat with Marie and Joseph.

"That's me." She stood up.

"Yes, well..." The doctor sighed, "I have good news. Mr. Brightmore only had a minor attack. Nothing to be extremely worried about, but he does need to cut back on his oils and fats. Exercise only _after _he's rested for a week, no objections. However, I do want to keep him over night just to be on the safe side."

CC nodded, "Is there any way I can stay with him?"

"I'm sure he'd like that, he's awake now. So visitors are allowed," He looked back at Niles' parents, "But only for an hour or so." He glanced at his watch, "It's getting late... I'll see you all tomorrow." He nodded, and was off.

"Go ahead, Dear." Marie told CC.

CC shook her head, "No, you all go ahead, I'm going to stay here until you're done."

Marie and Joseph had already gone to visit and left long ago, but CC was still seated in the same chair in the waiting room. She couldn't go in there, but she had to. She knew she was in for a world of hurt. _This is why you don't get attached, Chas. _She told herself, laughing bitterly. She'd gotten too involved, fallen too quickly for Niles. She couldn't do this... But Babcocks can do anything, and she was a Babcock. Sighing, CC stood up and walked towards Niles' room.

Opening the door, CC tried to be quiet, hoping he was asleep.

"Where have you been?" She heard.

Turning, she winced. "In the waiting room."

"Why?"

She shrugged, sitting down in the chair beside his bed. "How are you?"

Brow furrowed, Niles knew she ignored his question. What he didn't know, was why. "I'm alright. And yourself?"

"Oh, just dandy!" She smiled bitterly.

He sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something."

"Nothing." She insisted.

"Something."

"_Nothing._" She told him, stern.

"_Something._"

She sighed, "I'm glad you're okay. Goodbye." And she stood up, heading for the door.

Scared it was now or never, Niles quickly sat up in his bed. "CC, wait!"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, trying to stop the falling tears as she opened the door.

"Chastity!"

She turned, he had caught her attention. "What?"

He relaxed in his bed, holding his hand out near the empty chair.

"What did you just say?" She asked, walking further into the room, but not sitting in the offered chair.

"Chastity Claire... It's a beautiful name." He paused, "Debbie told me."

"DD." She sighed, "Niles... I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"I can't..." She walked closer still, coming to rest by his bedside. "I fell too hard... Too fast."

He grabbed her hand, and put it over his heart. "Do you feel that? Do you feel it beating strong?"

Silently, she nodded. "It's for you." He explained, "Every beat."

The tears she'd acquired earlier flowed over her cheeks. She swallowed, "What I was going to tell you... Right before the attack? I was going to confess to you..." She took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you."

He smiled brightly, "And I, with you."

She laughed, and kissed him passionately. "Oh Niles!" She exclaimed, holding him tightly, "I love you so much."

He leaned down and kissed her head. "I love you too, Chastity." Pulling her up on the bed with him, he sighed, closing his eyes. "I love you too."

THE END

A/N: So Niles and CC got together! Woo! How great! I'll probably be doing another What if they were to meet a different way story soon, so check back! Remember to review, and I'll 'see' you next time!


End file.
